Media distribution systems (e.g., the Rhapsody™ service offered by RealNetworks, Inc of Seattle, Wash.) may distribute media content (e.g., audio files, video files, and audio/video files) from a media server to a client electronic device (e.g., an MP3 player). A media distribution system may distribute media content by allowing a user to download media data files and/or receive and process media data streams.
Users of a media distribution system may use playlists to organize the media content stored on client electronic devices. Unfortunately, as various client electronic devices may use different e.g., operating systems, memory architectures, and hardware, the playlist from a first client electronic device may not be usable on a second client electronic device.